User talk:Tierrie/Archive 2
Re: Table of Contents Hehe well I'm glad it meets your lofty standards! It's just a pity there's no way to see how badly you've mangled the sidebar until after you've hit the save button, and that a permanent record of my previous mistakes will be forever preserved in the page history, sigh. At least it looks like it's all up and running now, though I'm still paranoid there's a terribly obvious problem. Loleil 12:28, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Transparant icon. For some reason items don't show the transparant silver and bronze icon. (See Faith's Edge.) I couldn't quickly see why, and I didn't want to mess with your work ;)--Mytharox 14:48, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Demons can possess corpses, so why not wiki pages. We'd better stay alert. On the bright side, it's just additional XP for each extra demon taken care off :P--Mytharox 19:32, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::On another note, the 100 times Wade discussion drives me crazy :P Every armor, every drake, dragon, walkthrough, area, location, npc involved the same.--Mytharox 19:33, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::True, but the problem wasn't really the info, it was the discussion on almost every page about it, and people editing that specific info part. Having it 1 click further also creates 1 spot where people can share their thoughts at a central place.--Mytharox 19:57, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::I agree, I would rather have an include, but it's a bit complex. You wouldn't want a discussion about wade and the drake scale at the page Dragon Scale or the page High Dragon or Mountain Top as those pages just are mildly connected (and deal mainly about dragons and not about drakes). While Wade is connected to all of them and the process. There are really quite a few pages that had discussions going on that really don't need all the info about the discussion and the process of every item he can make. Of course I am totally in for a cool solution, and I like includes, but I doubt includes would be handy for all of these pages.--Mytharox 20:10, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::It might not be the most elegant solution, but I hope it will ease the Wade discussion spam for the moment;) Wade isn't the only one that has this type of spam, I've seen it happen with other things like backpack and inventory too. But it was one of the worst:P--Mytharox 20:23, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I've added the info of the link you added, I'll just wait a bit and see if people will correct it, beautify it and then we could include it later I suppose.--Mytharox 20:46, December 5, 2009 (UTC) regex (?P Loleil 00:46, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Forum:Front Page changes Please see my reply in Forum:Front Page changes. -- Snfonseka 09:14, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Re: Who ate the favicon? Om nom nom... Seriously though, the DAW favicon is displaying for me. Try doing a hard refresh (Ctrl+F5) and if you still don't see it, it's just the image server acting up (the server ate it!). Once in a long while it will display the default blue w or no favicon at all. So don't worry, you should see it again soon. JoePlay (talk) 23:59, December 7, 2009 (UTC) I'm the Juggernaut! Left out expletive (feel free to add it in :) Here. Not perfect, I know, but it means the chain is complete and I just have to mess with it. Booya. Beers all around, invite the kids. - Pwr905 07:08, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, python was snarfing the numbers because I had done an int "cast" for simplicity at some earlier stage; my bad. I didn't know the bracket conditions, will add that. I'm gonna catch some z's; tired as hell. I'll pretty it all up in the morning and should have something more substantial (like 100 item boxes on his sandbox page in one edit? sounds good). - Pwr905 07:21, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Calculations That is cool, congratz on finding out, now we can use value then, instead of copper, silver, gold. Now I think of it, copper= was actually already wrong too:P Should be bronze= ;) Any ways it is both outdated then if we can use value is, just means a lot of items that were made already would get the wrong values again. Perhaps User:Caridin could help us out there :) : Yeah, don't worry about the values. I'm also going to update the ItemInfoBox template a bit - whoever wrote the underlying template was good, but, it could have been better. There's a stupid bug especially since he used a string 'empty' as his own personal null. Jesus. Who redefines null? --Tierrie 21:43, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Re: Weapon Template That was a truly beautiful story. Let me take a moment to compose myself. Hurrm, lets see, the rune category may not need its own rung, it could maybe slot in the enhancements row. If the weapon type is already described in the first column, maybe we could skip the wield column altogether as all longswords are one-handed, all bows two-handed etc. For spellpower and range, I would probably put them after damage. And that's the depth of my wonderful opinion, bet you're glad you asked! Loleil 00:10, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :I know, but the limelight suits you. Loleil 00:16, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Warden's Keep I see what you mean by it, the schedule is pretty clear :), and I agree with you. The DLC should contain links to all those sub-parts, the sub-parts themselves or brief descriptions of them at least. So the quest on the quest page and in the DLC a link to it (perhaps a few brief lines to hint what it is about) and the info of items and abilities back at the DLC would be better indeed. It's very late at night here, so I can't really do much now, but I'll have a look as soon as I can. Unless you want to move it yourself of course :)--Mytharox 01:50, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :I'm pretty easy going, but it's good to see some people around who care about the work they do :) I've moved most of it back now, except for the quest, but I won't touch it any more tonight, so you can correct all you like about it and I'll just go be amazed by your work tomorrow :)--Mytharox 01:59, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::It still needs a spoiler tag e.g., the other still hangs around the quest page. But now I am really going to give wikia a rest, see you later.--Mytharox 02:03, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Nice job on sorting it out :)--Mytharox 20:49, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Re: Hypotheticals Such challenging questions you ask! Umm trying to think of something artistic, my perfect user box would be box shaped and have icons? Blah I'm terrible with artistic design, you can just create it and then I'll tell you what I don't like . Loleil 03:36, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Magic HAHA .. that's amazing. I think we're about ready to do this thing. - Pwr905 23:59, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Somewhat off-topic (and I'm sorry to intrude on this thread!), but... should there be a note on the weapon pages somewhere about the glitch that causes the "+x% healing effects received" benefit to not actually do anything? Shale's weapons are apparently glitched in the same way. - Ancestralmask 00:02, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Re: Pants Oooo I've logged in just in time then. My pants are firmly secured and I'm ready to sit back and watch on in awe. Also, it's just as well Caridin will be making his changes as nature intended, pantless, or he might knock his own pants off with his magnificence. Loleil 00:02, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :You guys have earned that beer! It looks like it's going well and I'm happy to help out however I can, so sign me up, and tell me what needs to be done and it shall be done (or at least attempted to be done). One quick note, I noticed that the notes you've added aren't showing up in the infobox, which I'm guessing is because there is no field for it in the template, so we could changes "notes" to "location" (which there is a field for) or take the easy route and add a note option in the item infobox. And what's happening with Amulet/s? Looks like you sorted it out, or do you want to fix having both an Amulet and Amulets category? Loleil 03:31, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Haha that sound like a wonderful time to be editing, I'll add it in so the info doesn't go to waste. Loleil 07:11, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::That is some fancy templating you've got going on! I've switched over the Rings page and it all seems to works, though I can't see what's causing the gap above Wicked Oath, but at least nothing looks horribly broken. Loleil 09:22, December 12, 2009 (UTC) News Blast! You scooped me, I knew that one and everything AND I was going to add how DA:O won PC game and RPG game of the year at the spike tv awards. P.S. Your user tags are très pretty! Loleil 02:44, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Re: Table of Content Can do, but don't think I didn't see how you spelt that :-(. Loleil 21:37, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Such lies you tell . Loleil 21:43, December 15, 2009 (UTC) More that fact that I'm on it on xbox atm and the stats that were listed are indeed what are the stats thus im splitting section into xbox pc since the base weapons appear to be different just rolledback to get the old info will fix the new info Here Base For xbox staff Xbox --Ghostlogic 02:37, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Double check me ... And I don't mean that in some quasi-sexual San Francisco way. What I mean is, the superior dragonskin (and dragonskin) xml files map to Silverite; that's not a problem, but it means we have to fudge it heh. - Pwr905 06:23, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :It's not the size of the talk page but the ... err, nevermind. I think I might get motivated later and finish the armor, we'll see. What are your thoughts on where to progress after that? - Pwr905 06:58, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Scope out the shields on the sandbox and let me know if the '|type=' links are correct; and other errors. - Pwr905 00:34, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :I noticed the fatigue about halfway through, but missed the armor. I'm gonna take a half-hour break or so; I'll work on a fix in a little bit. - Pwr905 01:28, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Timeline Wow! I stand corrected. Just a quick question, how are your plans for traps going to work in with pages like Small Caltrop Trap? Loleil 23:38, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure either. I like the way they are presented to fill up the page, but I'm guessing that it would be difficult for Caridin to replicate that format for pages that don't have any info. Though ultimately I would value the introduction of information above appearance. Loleil 01:38, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Self linking self linking is a way of bolding the text - in case the page is ever included, it creates a link. its a wiki trick. ... says Tierrie : Oh, that's useful to know - I knew that pretending I knew what I was doing would cause me to become unstuck sooner or later. :D I really ought to make a list of these useful little tips for wikis because I'll never remember them all. --vom 01:56, December 17, 2009 (UTC) : Actually, talking of wiki code, can I request a template, assuming you're the correct person to ask? I've spent a while separating out various "note" comments from their parent paragraphs and formatting them in what I hope I'm correct in assuming is the local standard (i.e. indented, italicised, with the "note" bit in bold) but I figured it would be better if a template is used for these things. The "see also" template gave me the general idea. That's assuming, of course, that such a template doesn't already exist! --vom 06:03, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :: I like to pretend I am the person who is insane enough to understand Templates. Occasionally, I tell myself I'm wrong, but I invariably lose the argument. Could you describe what you need? --Tierrie 06:05, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::: I was thinking something like ' ' coming out as: ::::''Note: this is something you really need to know'' ::: since, rightly or wrongly, it's something that seems to crop up rather a lot in my assorted tidying sprees. I guess it comes down to whether or not it's preferable to manually format these things or to use a template, but I guess that's not my decision to make! --vom 06:12, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Makes sense. Try it. would give you --Tierrie 06:24, December 17, 2009 (UTC) : Thanks very much! I'll use that from now on. --vom 07:09, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Thorval's Luck Ta for your comment! I was pretty pleased with that shot myself, and I'm planning a new set of battle tactics for my next playthrough that should both allow me to develop my budding screenshot artistry and add a new level of challenge to the game. These include: "always lure the enemy to the area of the map with the best light/most interesting skyline", and "never fight in the same armour or with the same weapon twice if you can possibly avoid it"! --Zoev 11:26, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Rune slots on bows?? OK, you probably already know about this - in which case sorry - but I just this moment spotted a couple of bows that allegedly have rune slots (eg Far Song, Marjolaine's Recurve). Is this a Juggernaut thing? And is it something already scheduled for tidying up, do you know? Ta! --Zoev 19:47, December 17, 2009 (UTC)